At Gwanghwamun
by zagiya joyjins
Summary: KyuMin fanfic/not Summary/DLDR PLEASE/OS/Making Love Actifity/RNR


**At Gwanghwamun**

**By : Zagiya**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin and Other**

**Genre : Hurt, comfort/angst, Romance**

**Rated : M**

**Don't summary**

**.**

**.**

Bekerja sebagai seorang entertainer tak membuat siapapun mengeluh bila memang keinginannya sejak dulu adalah menjadi terkenal dan menghibur para penggemarnya di atas panggung. Jadwal yang padat akan di tempuh dengan sebuah senyum ketulusan dari hati, apalagi apabila seseorang yang kita sayangi berada disisi, tersenyum, tertawa, dalam waktu dan tempat yang sama bersama-sama. Namun itu dulu, sebelum sebuah penyesalan atas perbuatannya dulu mengepungnya, menghimpit hati seolah-olah siap menghancurkannya secara perlahan sehingga rasa sakit itu terus menyerang setiap detik, setiap oksigen dibumi terhirup mengisi paru-paru yang semakin hari semakin terasa sesak

**.**

**WARNING**

**Yaoi, typo (s), tak sesuai EYD, OOT, bahasa fulgar, Sex Actifity**

**Hanya sebuah cerita fiksi berdasarkan delusi**

**DLDR (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) PLEASE!**

**.**

Tatapannya menerawang jauh kedepan, seolah-olah tidak ada pembatas di sana. Menggali kembali ingatan indahnya dulu bersama sang terkasih yang kini bahkan sangat sulit walau hanya menyapa. Ingatan dulu saat pertama kali beradu peran dalam sebuah drama yang membuat buncahan cinta hinggap dalam hatinya ditambah Ia adalah orang pertama yang dipilih sebagai timnya dalam pembuatan drama tersebut, sungguh sangat bahagia bukan kepalang. Mencintai seseorang yang tak seharusnya Ia cintai, namun tak ada penyesalan sedikitpun tersirat dalam hatinya. Menjadi salah satu Pria abnormal saat perasaan cinta itu bersarang. Pria berkulit putih pucat itu tanpa sadar tersenyum, lagi pula Ia menjadi Pria abnormal hanya untuk-Nya, hanya untuk sang Pria manis. Seorang pria manis nan cantik secara bersamaan yang merubah hidup normalnya –dulu menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Selama waktu berjalan saat pertama kali Ia merasakannya cinta pada Sang Pria manis, gurat kebahagiaan dan senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, meski perasaan lelah akibat jadwal yang sangat padat tak membuat semangatnya luntur. Meski harus mencuri pandang, mencuri sebuah ciuman di atas panggung secara sembunyi-sembunyi, tak apa, dan tak menjadi masalah untuk mereka.

Namun, sebuah keraguan menjadi sebuah masalah selanjutnya. Mungkin benar bila sebuah hubungan tak ada masalah atau suatu cobaan bagaikan sayur tanpa garam, tapi sampai kapan masalah yang –mungkin diperbuat olehnya dulu dapat terselesaikan tanpa harus ada yang di sakiti dan tersakiti? Apakah hari ini? Esok? Lusa? Atau sampai kapan?

Ia ingin semuanya berahir, setiap detik sangat sulit untuk dilaluinya. Saat seseorang yang kau sayangi terbiasa bersamamu, tersenyum bersamamu, meski itu hanya sebuah profesionalitas, semuanya terasa indah, sangat indah. Semua kejadian yang terjadi tiap detiknya saat bersama sang terkasih tersimpan jelas dalam memory otaknya, terekam jelas sampai-sampai selalu memenuhi setiap sudut kecil dalam ingatannya.

Berawal dari dirinya yang merasa ragu akan perasaannya, berawal dari pihak sang kekasih yang menentang keras hubungan mereka, hingga sebuah kata 'putus' terucap salah satu dari mereka. Hingga sebuah keraguan itu menjadikannya seorang Pria tak berperasaan memainkan perasaan orang lain, dan ternyata? Perasaannya tak sama saat menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya –dulu yang kini memutuskan mendahuluinya untuk membangun sebuah biduk rumah tangga, kembali menjadi seorang pria normal.

Lamunannya terbang melayang entah kemana saat sang menejer memanggilnya dari arah pintu dibelakangnya agar Ia segera menaiki panggung untuk memulai sebuah cita-cita yang memang awal Ia mendaftar sebagai training di Perusahaan tempat Ia naungi saat ini untuk menjadi penyanyi solo kini tercapai, meski ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya, sebuah kebahagiaan bersamaan dengan datangnya rasa sakit. Mungkin jika dulu Ia tak menjadi salah satu member dari group yang saat ini di atas langit ketenaran, kebahagiaan dan kesedihan ini mungkin tak kan terjadi. Mungkin Ia akan benar-benar mejadi mahluk Tuhan yang paling bahagia saat pada akhirnya cita-cita yang sejak kecil di inginkannya tercapai. Namun sekali lagi, bila semuanya tak pernah terjadi, Ia tak akan pernah merasakan kebahagiaan –pula saat mencintai sang namja manis, tak kan pernah merasakan desiran aneh pada mahluk Tuhan yang jelas-jelas bergender sama dengannya.

Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya pada sang Manager, Kyuhyun –Pria berkulit pucat itu kembali memandang kedepan, melihat pantulan wajahnya pada cermin dihadapannya. Tehnologi _make-up_ zaman sekarang benar-benar seolah sihir yang merubah wajahnya yang sebelum dirias benar-benar sangat mengenaskan. Kantung mata yang menyerupai panda dan jangan lupa pada bola matanya yang memerah akibat menangis semalaman. Merasakan pesakitan kembali saat sang terkasih mengatakan bahwa dari pihak calon istri dari sang terkasih akan menyebarkan undangan pernikahannya yang sudah dipersiapkan beberapa pekan sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, seolah-olah mengejek pada pantulan dirinya sendiri pada cermin besar dengan lampu yang mengelilingi cermin itu yang berada dihadapannya sekarang. Perlahan tubuhnya beranjak dari kursi yang selama proses _sihir _pada wajahnya itu berlangsung setelah sebelumnya wanita yang beprofesi sebagai penata riasnya telah lebih dulu meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangan itu, mengerti bahwa sang artis tak ingin lebih banyak diganggu, terlihat dari sang artis yang sejak di _make up _tadi hanya menatap lusur kedepan. Kyuhyun mulai membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan membuka pintu yang dibuka sang Menejer tadi, menyambut sebuah cita-cita yang tercapai bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang datang

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alunan lagu terus mengalun dari bibirnya, sebuah lagu yang mengungkapkan perjalanan hidupnya bersama sang kekasih –Sungmin terus terukir tulus dari dalam hatinya, Ia ingin menangis, merutuki nasib perjalanan cintanya yang seperti ini. Kembali melihat kearah orang-orang tersayang di bangku penonton paling depan yang melihat penampilannya saat ini, mereka (Leteuk, Ryeowook, Heechul) menangis. Entah apa yang mereka tangisi, apakah tentang perjalanan cintanya yang berahir –mungkin menyakitkan, atau hanya terlalu menghayati lagu yang dinyanyikannya? Atau mungkin mereka menangisi dirinya karena terharu melihat pada akhirnya magnae yang terkenal dengan kejahilannya ini dapat menggapai cita-citanya? Entahlah… Ia sendiri tak mengerti, namun ucapan syukur akan mereka semua yang datang pada acara perilisan albumnya kali ini tak tertinggal untuk Kyuhyun panjatkan pada sang Tuhan, kecuali-

Sungmin.

At Gwanghwamun

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyuhyun saat ini semakin bertambah pilu dan menyakitkan karena Ia benar-benar menyanyikannya dalam hati, dalam hati Ia berkata _sayang, seharusnya kau menyambut kebahagiaan atas cita-citaku saat ini? _Air matanya tak terbendung lagi, Kyuhyun menangis di hadapan member Super Junior, Changmin sahabatnya, dan para fansnya yang selama ini selalu setia mendukungnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri bingung, apa sebenarnya yang Ia tangisi?

Keboodohannya?

Kebodohan sang kekaih?

Takdir?

Atau…?

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya begitu sampai di dorm. Matanya terpejam dalam posisi terlentang di atas tempat tidur kamarnya yang dulu tepat di samping tempat tidurnya terdapat pembaringan sang kekasih. Ingatan akan Sungmin kini muncul kembali dalam memorinya. Kamar ini penuh kenangan antara Ia dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, mengapa ingatan sang kekasih tak pernah lepas dalam fikirannya meski rasa lelah dan kantuk menyerangnya. Membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap samping, penglihatannya tak sengaja melirik ke arah nakas membuatnya menatap sendu pada salah satu benda yang berada di ats meja nakas itu, fotonya bersama sang kekasih –Sungmin yang dalam album Super Junior yang ke-7 dengan sengaja Kyuhyun meminta pada sang menejer untuk setidaknya ada fotonya dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, usahanya tak membuahkan hasil. Sungmin tetap pada pendiriannya meski lagu utama dalam album solonya ini tertuju tepat untuk Sungmin, bahkan Sungmin sama sekali belum mengucapkan setidaknya ucapan selamat.

Kyuhyun beranjak memasuki kamar mandi, mungkin membersihkan tubuh dengan air hangat akan memebuatnya fikirannya lebih baik. Namun-

Baru saja kedua kakinya menapaki dinginnya lantai kamar mandi dan belum sempat Ia menutup kamar mandi itu, pandangan dikamar mandi itu kembali membuatnya mengingat akan Sungmin . Kyuhyun sangat ingat saat dimana ia dan Sungmin harus saling berebutan menggunakan kamar mandi terlebihh dahulu dulu, sambil memandang sekeliling kamar mandi itu Kyuhun tersenyum mengingat saat itu pada ahkirnya ia dan Sungmin memutuskan utnuk mandi bersama dalam keadaan lampu yang dimatikan. Bahkan dalam MV solonya kali ini Ia menggunakan latar belakang kamar mandi dengan bathub dibelakang tubuhnya berharap saat Sungmin melihat itu Ia dapat mengingat kebiasaan mereka dahulu, karena Ia sangat suka mandi dalam bathub saat mereka menggunakan kamar mandi bersama. Menghela nafas pelan Kyuhyun menutup kamar mandi itu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Niatannya untuk mandi urung begitu kembali mengingat Sungmin. Bukan karena apa, Ia hanya mencoba untuk tidak selalu terbayang-bayang akan kehadiran Sungmin dimanapun dirinya berada nantinya. Meskipun niatan untuk melupakan Sungmin dirasa percuma karena banyak kenangan akan dirinya dan Sungmin dimanapun berada.

Suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar pelan membuat Kyuhyun beranjak dari kasurnya berjalan perlahan menhampiri pintu kamarnya

'Cklek'

Bola mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna, mulutnya sedikit terbuka saking terkejutnya begitu daun pintu kamarnya terbuka. Orang yang selalu berada dalam fikirannya sekarang tepat berada dihadapannya, sedkiti menggeser tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan sang kekasih memasuki kamarnya. Yah… itu Sungmin, sang Pria manis, seseorang yang dicintai Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

Kesunyian membelenggu diantara keduanya. Sungmin yang duduk sisi ranjang Kyuhyun bersebelahan dengan jendela transparan yang memperlihatkan Susana kota Seoul dari tempatnya duduk sekarang, sementara Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidurnya bersebrangan dengan Sungmin. Terlalu lelah karena sejak tadi Ia terus berdiri bersandar pada pintu lemari pakaiannya.

Sungmin berdehem sebentar sambil melirikkan ekor matanya kearah Kyuhyun sekilas membuat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Sungmin.

"Selamat atas album solomu Kyuhyun~ah dan… maaf aku tak bisa datang pada acara _Show Case-_mu." Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya. Ada rasa canggung didalam ucapan itu, meski Sungmin ahli dalam ber_akting_ namun dapat dengan jelas Kyuhyun rasakan kecanggungan pada nada suara itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban tanpa mengindahkan obsidiannya yang menatap Sungmin dengan intens.

Sungmin yang merasa risih ditatap seperti itu beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan kearah pintu kamar Kyuhyun –dan Sungmin dulu-, "Baiklah, kalau begitu a-aku harus membantu Ryeowook membuat makan malam. Kau beristi-"

"Hyung!"

Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya sambil tangan kananya yang siap memutar kenop pintu terhenti begitu suara bass has milik Kyuhyun mengintrupsinya. Tubuh Sungmin menegang begitu dengan cepat Kyuhyun mempertemukan belahan bibir mereka. Ini begitu cepat seakan-akan tubuhnya seperti menancab pada lantai marmer dibawahnya, tubuhnya tegang seketika tanpa bisa berkutik.

Kyuhyun masih hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin, Ia tahu perbuatannya begitu cepat. Namun, hatinya benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia sangat merindukan sang Pria manis yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya ini. Ingin kembali seperti dulu. Menonton bersama, meminum wine bersama di dalam kamar yang bertemani temaramnya cahaya kamar mereka, menyanyikan lagu untuk sang kekasih sebelum tidur, mencium kelopak mata sang kekasih, tidur diatas tempat tidur yang sama meski ada dua tempat tidur dikamar mereka, mandi dalam kamar mandi yang sama, memakai pakaian dan aksesoris ynang sama dan Ia ingin sang kekasih berbagi kamar –lagi dengannya dikamar ini. Oh… betapa Kyuhyun sangat merindukan hari itu, hari dimana hanya ada Sungmin di hatinya, dan hanya ada dirinya di hati Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerakkan kedua bibirnya, melumat bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin penuh cinta secara bergantian.

Seketika tubuh Sungmin lemas, jika saja sebelah tangan Kyuhyun tak menopang tubuhnya dengan kuat mungkin Ia akan terduduk saat itu juga. Perasaannya seperti warna cerah dan warna gelap yang tercampur, begitu membingungkan sampai Ia sendiri tak yakin dengan perasaan apa yang lebih dominan di hatinya ini.

Kyuhyun yang sadar Sungmin tak memblas ciumannya mulai memperdalam ciuman itu. Sebelah tangannya yang menganggur menekan tengkuk Sungmin, "akkhmmmmmm..mmmhhh…" pekikan dan desahan Sungmin mengalun begitu Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin untuk memberinya akses bermain-main dengan lidah Sungmin.

Sungmin sendiri mulai terbuai dengan permainan lidah Kyuhyun. Memberikan perlawanan-perlawanan kecil pada daging tak bertulang Kyuhyun dengan miliknya sedikit menyesuaikan permainan daging tak bertulang milik Kyuhyun yang bermain dengan lembut, tanpa ada nafsu disana. Yang ada hanya rasa cinta dan kerinduan yang dapat Sungmin rasakan dalam ciuman itu.

Tanpa melepaskan perang lidah mereka Kyuhyun menggiring tubuh Sungmin mendekati tempat tidurnya, lalu membawa tubuh Sungmin untuk berbaring dengan Kyuhyun yang berada diatasnya.

Ciuman panjang itu terlepas, Sungmin dengan rakus menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya tanpa mengindahkan obsidian kelam Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh cinta dan gairah. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun menopang tubuhnya agar tak menindih tubuh Sungmin dibawahnya. Tangan kanannya dengan perlahan mengelus helaian rambut Sungmin lembut. Sunmgin mengangguk mengerti, itu adalah isyarat bahwa Kyuhyun ingin bercinta dengannya, seolah-olah Kyuhyun meminta izin untuk melakukan hubungan yang lebih intim lagi.

Mendapatkan respon yang cukup baik, Kyuhyun kembali menyatukan kedu belah bibirnya pada bibir sang , menghisapnya lalu bermain-main kecil dengan daging tak bertulang Sungmin. Dengan perlahan tangan kanannya memereteli kancing kemeja Sungmin setelahnya bermain-main kecil pada tonjolan merah muda dada Sungmin.

"Akhhhh…" Pekikan keras Sunmgin mengalun begitu pagutan mereka terlepas dengan Kyuhyun yang beralih menhisap lalu menggigit tonjolan pada dadanya, seperti seorang bayi yang kesal karena susu Ibunya yang juga tak mau keluar.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggur mulai melepaskan kumpulan benang pada tubuh bawah Sungmin. Dan kini tubuh Sungmin benar-benar telanjang dengan sempurna. Kyuhyun yang tak lagi bermain-main dengan benda pada dada Sungmin begitu terpesona dengan keindahan tubuh sintal nan molek Sungmin, kulit putih yang mulus tanpa ada celah sedikitpun seperti melakukan perawatan seperti para wanita diluar sanah. Meski mereka sering melakukannya –dulu, Kyuhyun tak pernah bosan dengan tubuh indah Sungmin, Ia begitu terlena seolah-olah Ia baru menjamah tubuh Sungmin untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Sungmin mengerang begitu lidah basah Kyuhyun menghisap perpotongan lehernya, sesekali menggigitnya sehingga menimbulkan bercak merah keburuan disana. Memberi tanda bahwa Sungmin tetap milik Kyuhyun meskipun Sungmin memiliki orang lain.

Kyuhyun tersadar akan hal itu, Sungmin memiliki orang lain. Namun untuk kali ini Kyuhyun ingin egois, hanya untuk hari ini Ia menghapus seolah-olah Sungmin tak memiliki siapapun, ingin menghapus kenyataan bahwa Sungmin akan menjadi milik seseorang nantinya. Ia ingin egois sekarang, bahwa Sungmin miliknya, Sungmin hanya untuknya.

"I want you Min." Kyuhyun berucap pada daun telinga Sungmin, menghembuskan udara hangat dari hidungya pada daun telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa membuka matanya, tubuhnya sudah erlanjur panas dan terlanjur ingin dijamah oleh Kyuhyun. Hal yang sudah lebih dari dua tahun tak pernah Ia lakukan lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Niatan awalnya yang ingin memberi selamat untuk Kyuhyun atas album solonya dan memberi tahunya tentang hubungannya dengan Saeun akibat keterpaksaannya untuk berbakti pada sang Ayah urung Ia katakan karena kecanggungan yang tadi terjadi hingga berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang mendesah di bawah kungkungan tubuh atletis Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memberikan remasan-remasan pada milik Sungmin yang sudah menegang membawanya melambung tinggi secara perlahan. Awalnya Kyuhyun meremas miliknya lembut, hingga meremasnya begitu kuat sadar setetes demi setetes cairan Sungmin akan keluar. Seperti memerah susu pada sapi betina hingga cairan putih itu menyembur mengotori tangannya yang sejak tadi memanjakan milik Sungmin.

Sungmin terengah-engah begitu mencapai puncaknya yang pertama. Ini begitu memabukkan, sudah lama Ia tak merasakannya. Sampai Ia sendiri seperti baru merasakan puncak kenikmatan bercinta sekarang. Cairan putih Sungmin selain mengotori jari-jari Kyuhyun juga mengotori perut Kyuhyun dan seprei di bawahnya.

Tanpa rasa jiji Kyuhyun menghisap jari-jarinya yang basah oleh cairan Sungmin. Seperti anak kecil yang membersihkan sisa makanan yang mengotori jari tangannya.

Kini Kyuhyun memulai kembali aksinya menjamah tubuh Sungmin. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menggiring Sungmin untuk berbalik menungging seperti _doggy _style_. _sunmgin pun menurutinya, sedikit mengangkat bokongya seperti memberi akses untuk Kyuhyun memperlihatkan hole sempit merah mudanya seperti bunga mawar yang mekar.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada belahan bokong Sungmin, lalu mulai mengerjai hole sempit Sungmin. Menjilat untuk melumuri hole sungmin untuk menetralisir rasa sakitnya agar nanti saat Ia memasuki miliknya tak begitu sakit Sungmin rasakan.

Sunmgin mendesah hebat atas perlakuan Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya terbakar akan rasa panas gairah yang meledak dalam tubuhnya, ditambah saat ini tangan Kyuhyun kembali meremas miliknya. Perut bagian bawahnya seolah penuh dengan cairan, ingin meledakkan sesuatu yang tertahan didalam sana. Namun urung terjadi karena dengan cepat Kyuhyun menutup lubang penisnya begitu sadar Sunmgin akan kembali klimaks.

"annhhhh…Kyuuuhh." Sungmin menggeleng frustasi disela-sela pekerjaan Kyuhyun yang memijat kejantanan miliknya sendiri yang mulai membengkak dengan ukuran besar dengan sempurna. Sementara tangan Kyuhyun yang satunya masih menutup lubang penis milik Sungmin.

Setelah memijat miliknya, Kyuhyun membalikkan meremas sebelah bokong Sungmin utnuk mempersiapkannya

"Akkkhhh!" Sungmin memekik keras begitu milik Kyuhyun menerobos masuk memenuhi holenya. Begitu perih, hingga rasanya seperti terbakar dari dalam. Mungkin jika Kyuhyun tak mempersiapkannya terlebih dahulu akan lebih perih dari ini, meski Kyuhyun tak melakukan pemanasan dengan jarinya terlebih dahulu. Namun rasa perih itu kini berganti dengan kenikmatan-kenikmatan yang Sungmin dapatkan begitu milik Kyuhyun menumbuk telak prostatnya.

"Fas…ter..hhhh."

"Yeshhh Ming…hhh…hhhhh…"

Kyuhyun semakin gencar memaju mundurkan miliknya, menghujam keras prostat Sungmin berkali-kali.

"More…ahhh…hahhhh…hah..hah…anggghhh…." desahan kenikmatan Sungmin lolos begitu saja dari bibir shape-M nya. Kyuhyun berkali-kali membawanya melambung begitu menemukan titik terkejutnya. Peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya, mereka sama-sama mengejar puncaknya kenikmatan akan aktifitas mereka saat ini.

Hingga pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mencapai puncaknya yang pertama dengan salah satu tangannya yang terlapas dari penis Sungmin, memberinya akses untuk juga Sungmin menyemburkan orgasmenya yang kedua.

Cairan putih Kyuhyun melesak memenuhi hole Sungmin hingga luber mengotori pahanya. Sementara cairan Sungmin begitu banyak mengotori seprei biru bergambar langit dengan beberapa awan putih dibawahnya.

Tubuh mereka ambruk kedepan dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang menindih tubuh Sungmin, mereka sama-sama terengah-engah setelah mencapai puncak kenikmatan itu. Difikiran mereka saat ini hanyalah nama pasangan mereka masing-masing. Tak memikirkan bagaimana hari esok, tak memikirkan posisi mereka saat ini.

Biarkan mereka sama-sama egois utuk sementara waktu, hingga pada akhirnya sebuah cincin pernikahan tersemat diantara jari manis mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Note.

Maaf banget kalau ngegantung dan terkesan memaksa *pundung

Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ^_^ saya masih belajar, mohon maaf kalau ada salah kata-kata (y)

Kalau ff ini reviewnya lumayan aku bakal update cepet 'Prayer Accompanist Sin' ;) itu juga kalau ada yang masih nunggu tuh FF.

Jangan surut semangat JOYer buat tetep dukung KyuMin (^O^)/ apapun yang terjadi bisakah kita seperti YJS yang tetap mendukung OTPnya walau sudah dipisahkan oleh jarak dan waktu? T,T

Oia, sekalian promosi gk lama ini aku bakal publis ff baru dengan judul "WAR" tenang bukan tentang bunuh-bunuhan atau semacamnya kok

RNR juseyo (^_^)

Terimakasih…

Tangerang, 23 November 2014 – 12.20 AM


End file.
